The Last Rejection
by MisutoChan22
Summary: After being rejected for the 20th time in his 19 years, Boruto decided he had had enough with the girls… Thankfully, his dear friend Mitsuki is there, as always, to comfort him and offer him advice. (One-shot, M rated, YAOI (BoyxBoy) ahead, Mitsuki x Boruto)


_**Hey, guys! It's been a long time, I know. So, I've been searching about M rated stories with Boruto and Mitsuki and guess what? I found almost none! So, I thought that I should do something about it since I know that there must be a lot of people out there who want that too and I started writing. I hope it's good, it's been a while since I wrote a story, so I hope you like it!**_

 _ **(I don't own Naruto or Boruto)**_

 _ **(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language)**_

 **The Last Rejection**

 **Summary: After being rejected for the 20** **th** **time in his 19 years, Boruto decided he had had enough with the girls… Thankfully, his dear friend Mitsuki is there, as always, to comfort him and offer him advice.**

"I'm sorry, Boruto… I mean, you are pretty and all, but I really can't see you seriously. I hope you understand." And yet another confession had been rejected. Boruto sighed frustrated and scratched his head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" he mumbled and left immediately. How many times had it been… Twenty? Boruto had had enough of being rejected all the time. What was it that he lacked? He was pretty, smart, funny, a bit goofy sometimes, but that only added to his charm. Yet he never got a girlfriend for more than a month… What was he missing? He sighed one more time as he was getting out of the main building of the college.

"Hey, Boruto! What's up? You don't look so good." His friend Shikadai asked him as he approached him.

"Ughh… I feel like dogshit. I've been rejected… Again." He said and looked down depressed.

"Oh, man… Girls are not your strong point. Well, it can't be helped, you'll be luckier next time." Shikadai said, trying to cheer his friend up a little bit. Boruto scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right… I might even manage to stay with the next one for about… a week." He said sarcastically and was about to leave, as he was not in the mood to socialize.

"Ah, wait! Me, Inojin and Metal are going out for drinks tonight. We'll ask the others as well, so wanna come? It'll help you feel better." He asked him, hoping that he won't refuse. Boruto sighed once again and thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe… Call me when you leave your house, I might wanna come then." He said and dragged his feet towards the parking. He got into his car and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to relax. Damn, he was depressed. Not because he had been rejected by that certain girl, but because it always ended up like that.

"What am I lacking?" he mumbled and opened his eyes.

"At this point, I think it's mostly your reputation of not being able to stay in a long-term relationship that causes you to be rejected all the time." He suddenly heard Mitsuki saying.

"Gyaah! When the hell did you get inside?!" Boruto almost yelled. Mitsuki smiled at him innocently.

"The moment you unlocked the car." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Boruto sighed and started the car.

"You definitely need to stop doing that, you'll give us a heart attack one of these days… And what do you mean it's my reputation's fault!? Plus, I wouldn't even have that reputation in the first place if the girls didn't dump me all the time!" he said annoyed and looked at the road.

"I'm as confused as you, Boruto. For me you are perfect, so I don't understand why the girls wouldn't want to be with you." The boy said with a pure confused expression on his face. Boruto glanced at him a bit, but didn't say anything. He was kind of used to his friend's weird comments. When they had met back in high school Boruto was sure that Mitsuki was gay and that he even had feelings for him. So, naturally, his surprise was huge when his friend introduced him his girlfriend. After that he realized that Mitsuki just had a very weird way of expressing himself. Nevertheless, that never got in his way of finding girls, something that had repeatedly annoyed Boruto. How could he possibly get any kind of attention with that weird attitude, while Boruto was always rejected even though he showed his best side to the girls?

A few minutes later they got to Mitsuki's house.

"Are you staying over today?" Mitsuki asked his blonde friend.

"Yeah, I feel like beating you in a few games to make my pride feel better." He said and smirked at him. Mitsuki smirked back with challenging eyes.

"You always say that, but you always end up crying for losing all the time." He told him teasingly. Boruto scoffed.

"We'll see who's gonna cry today." He said and got out of the car. Mitsuki chuckled and followed him inside the apartment.

Once they were inside, Mitsuki prepared some snacks and Boruto searched for a good game to play. They sat on Mitsuki's bed and played for hours, without realizing how fast time passed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not again!" Boruto yelled and fell back on the bed. Mitsuki chuckled.

"Ready to admit your defeat?" he asked him innocently. Boruto glared at him and sat up again.

"Hell no!" he said determined and was about to start a new game when his phone rang.

"Oh, Shikadai! I forgot about you." He said as he picked it up.

" _It's fine. Are you coming with us tonight?"_ his friend asked him. Boruto looked at Mitsuki before answering.

"I'm with Mitsuki right now. I'll ask him if he wants to come too and I'll send you a message. Where are you going to go?" he asked him.

" _It's a new bar that opened the other day. I'll send you the address and I'll meet you there."_ He told him and they hung up.

"Where are we going?" Mitsuki asked him. Boruto grinned.

"A new bar opened and Shikadai and the others are going for drinks. We are going too, right?" he told him and stood up to get prepared.

"Wait, Boruto!" Mitsuki said and grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you are ok with that?" he asked him.

"What do you mean?" his blonde friend asked confused. Mitsuki stared at him for a bit.

"Didn't you just get rejected? Are you sure you want to go to a bar?" he asked him seriously. Boruto looked down and pulled his hand away.

"Thanks for reminding me… So what? What's wrong with me going to a bar now?" he asked annoyed.

"There are going to be a lot of couples there and you are going to get depressed… Again. Plus, don't you think it would be better to talk about it than go and get drunk? It's been a while since we were alone together, why don't you talk to me?" he told him, without taking his eyes off him. Boruto scratched his head and sat down.

"How is this going to help exactly?" he asked him, pouting. There was a faint blush on Mitsuki's cheeks, but he managed to hide it.

"Well, we might be able to find out the real reason why the girls don't want to be with you… So, think about those who dated you for a bit. What was it that made them want to break up with you?" he asked him. Boruto was about to protest, but one look at his friend's expression made him understand that he wouldn't drop the topic no matter what. He sighed and thought about it.

"Well, to be honest, usually at some point it was me who started losing interest. I think they realized that and that's why they broke up with me… I don't get it though, I really want to have a long relationship. Perhaps I'm a romantic and I'm waiting for the one?" he said after some deep thinking. Mitsuki tried to hold back his laughter and cleared his throat.

"I doubt you are a romantic, Boruto. So, tell me why you started losing interest." He asked him. Boruto started thinking about all those times he was dating a girl and tried to remember what was that that made him lose his interest.

"Hmm… Let's see… In some cases it was because we had completely different interests and we really couldn't communicate. In other cases it was because they didn't kiss very well… Well, most of them sucked. I especially remember that time that I managed to date a girl I liked for a long time and the moment I kissed her I was utterly disappointed. Come to think about it, I've never dated a girl who could actually turn me on." He told his friend while he listened to him carefully.

"I see… Then, what kind of girl would turn you on?" he asked him. Boruto seemed surprised to that. He started thinking about it, but nothing came to his mind.

"Well… I suppose… A cute one? That… Kisses… Nicely and… Umm…Well… I'm not sure actually." He said in the end. Mitsuki sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Boruto, just saying, but have you ever thought you might not be able to get turned on by a girl because you are gay?" he asked him. Boruto stared at him blankly for a second.

"Haa?! Gay?! Are you crazy!? No way!... I think…" he shouted at first, but then he got a very concerned look.

"Don't think about it too much. It's not such a bad think… Want to try it and see how it feels?" Mitsuki proposed to him, earning a dreadful look from his friend. "Just once, to see how it goes. If you don't like it, you can stop." He told him, smiling. Boruto gulped and thought about it. How bad could it be, right? It's not that big of a deal. It might even feel good. With these thoughts, Boruto looked at his friend, gave him a little nod and closed his eyes. Mitsuki could barely hold back at the sight of his innocent friend waiting for him to kiss him with closed eyes. He slowly leaned in and pressed his soft lips on Boruto's.

At first, it was a small peck. When he saw that his friend didn't pull back, Mitsuki pressed his lips again on the blonde's, a little bit harder than before. The kiss got a bit more heated and Mitsuki started nipping and sucking Boruto's lips, until he opened his mouth, allowing him to enter his tongue and explore his insides. Boruto let a small moan out when he felt Mitsuki's hot tongue on his. His body was getting hot and with each suck, the more he craved for the other boy's touch. Without realizing it, he placed his hands around his neck and pulled him closer to his body. Mitsuki started getting impatient and deepened the kiss even more, as he grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled him on top of him.

Boruto moaned loudly as his erection touched Mitsuki's when he got on top of him. He started grinding his hips, earning a pleasurable groan from the other boy. In return, Mitsuki grabbed the blonde's ass and made him press harder on him. Boruto moaned loudly and tilted his head back, allowing Mitsuki to suck and bite his neck, licking him from time to time. The sensation drove him crazy. He had never felt like this with any of the girls he dated before. Mitsuki was probably right about him being gay. The harder he sucked on his neck, the louder Boruto moaned.

"Mmh… Mitsuki… I want more." He whispered in his ear, making the blue haired boy lose control. With a quick move he pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"Don't blame me for what is going to happen next, Boruto." He said, breathing heavily and took his shirt off. He started sucking on his collarbone and caressed his warm body with his long fingers. He moved down to his nipple and gave it a bite, before he started sucking it, while he pinched and played with the other one.

"Aaah… M-Mitsuki…" Boruto moaned and grabbed the boy's hair in ecstasy. Mitsuki hungrily kissed the blonde's chest and belly, before reaching his pants.

"Someone's having fun." He teased him, nipping his erection through the fabric of his clothes.

"Mmh… T-take it o-off…" Boruto managed to say and Mitsuki was more than happy to oblige. He took off all the remaining clothes, leaving him completely naked on his bed. He stared at the blonde's body with eyes full of lust before leaning in for another passionate and sloppy kiss.

"You like it, Boruto?" he whispered in his ear, panting hard. Boruto moan happily and grabbed his face to kiss him again.

"I love it…" he said with a lustful gaze and bit his lips. Mitsuki gave him a small kiss and then took off his own shirt. At the sight of his abs, Boruto got even more excited and started licking the other boy's body up and down. Mitsuki managed to take off his pants and pushed the blonde's head towards his cock.

"S-so big…" Boruto muttered and gave it a small peck before he started licking it. Mitsuki groaned in pleasure.

"Take it in, Boruto…" he said and Boruto happily put it in his mouth, giving it a long suck before he started moving his head up and down. Mitsuki was panting heavily and pushed Boruto's head down to go deeper, earning a few choking sounds from the blonde. The mere sight of Boruto choking on his cock made him almost cum. He quickly pulled his head away and leaned in for a kiss, before he pushed him back on the bed. He spread his legs widely and licked his entrance.

"Aaah! W-wait! N-not theere… Aahh!" the blonde yelled and clenched his fists on the sides. Then, Mitsuki pushed one finger inside him and started sucking his cock.

"Mmmh… Take it out… Too deep!" Boruto managed to say between his moans.

"Shh… You'll get used to it." Mitsuki purred in his ear and kissed him, while he inserted another finger in and started a scissoring motion. Boruto started moaning wildly in their kiss and embraced the other boy tightly. Suddenly, Mitsuki touched the spot that made the blonde see stars.

"Aaaah! Mmh… There! Right there! More!" he yelled and tilted his head back in ecstasy. Mitsuki bit his lip at the sight of his erotic friend pleading him for more. He pushed a third finger in and thrusted them fast, making Boruto moan even louder.

"Fuck, Boruto… I can't hold it anymore!" he said and took out his fingers, placing his dick in Boruto's entrance.

"Ahh… Haa… Do it… Put it in!" the blonde moaned and Mitsuki pushed his cock slowly inside, earning a hissing sound from the boy underneath him. He leaned in to kiss him and touched his erection to make him forget the pain a bit.

"F-fuck… It h-hurts… But feels g-good…Aah!" Boruto managed to say, clinging on the bigger boy on top of him. Mitsuki was completely inside of him and waited for Boruto to relax a bit. Slowly he started thrusting his cock in and out in a steady motion.

"Mmh… Nngh… Oh, fuck… Oh, fuck… Mhnnaah!" Boruto moaned and relaxed his muscles more. Mitsuki started thrusting faster, finding the boy's sweet spot.

"Aaah! Fuck, there!" he yelled and he started speeding up his pace, thrusting faster and faster.

"Aahh! Fuck, yes! Harder! Go harder, Mitsuki!" the boy pleaded and that made Mitsuki loose the last bit of composure that was left in him. He pulled the blonde closer and thrusted his cock harder and faster than before, driving the boy crazy. Boruto was screaming in ecstasy, holding onto anything that was within his reach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh, fuck, Mitsuki!" he screamed and came hard on both of their stomachs. Mitsuki groaned as he felt the boy tighten around him and came hard inside him. He slowly took out his cock and fell on top of the boy, both panting heavily. For a few minutes they remained in silence.

"Oh, fuck… That was way more amazing than I had imagined…" Mitsuki managed to say and kissed the boy's neck. Boruto chuckled.

"I knew you were lying when you said you were straight." He said. Mitsuki chuckled as well and embraced him.

"I had to cover my ulterior motives." He said and they both laughed.

"You know what? I think you were right." Boruto told him.

"I'm always right… But about what exactly?" he asked him.

"About me being gay… I've never felt like this before." He told him. Mitsuki looked at him smiling and kissed him.

"Can I officially call you mine then?" he asked him with sparkling eyes. Boruto laughed and nodded. They kissed sweetly and snuggled in each other's hands tightly.

"Oh, that reminds me… We never answered to Shikadai about today." Mitsuki suddenly said. Boruto eyes almost popped out of his head.

"SHIT, I FORGOT!" he yelled and jumped out of the bed only to fall down on the ground.

"Owwy…" he muttered and rubbed his back.

"Let's just stay in for today." Mitsuki said kindly, trying to hold back his laughter. Boruto looked at him annoyed.

"Help me go to the bathroom…" he muttered in defeat.

 _ **So, that was it and I hope you liked it. Please, give me a review about the story and if you have any ideas to recommend for more stories I would be glad to hear them. Thanks for reading my story, see you again next time!**_


End file.
